


Welcome to CyberTube

by PurrtlePuff



Series: The CyberTube Chronicles [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Gen, in which the team starts to figure out how the CyberTube world works, lots of fighting and confused Pewds to follow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrtlePuff/pseuds/PurrtlePuff
Summary: I know a whole bunch of you have anticipated this moment. This is the day that the CyberTube Universe comes to light!However, first you need to sit through Pewdiepie, Cryaotic, CinnamonToastKen, and TheRPGMinx figuring out this world and how it came about. I promise I will get to the others in the Sequel~For now, sit back, and enjoy the world building of CyberTube. :D





	

You know the feeling when you sit on your legs too long and your feet go numb? That’s exactly what Felix’s whole body felt like right now.

The hype for Cybertube started from the moment it was announced. Who wouldn’t want to jump into a game and get the chance to play face to face with other players around the world? Of course, the creator contacted Felix to test the game. The technology was fairly new, and he wanted to make sure there were no bugs surrounding the program before he released it to the masses. And who better to playtest it than Pewdiepie himself.

Felix remembered struggling through reading the instructions, but if anything Ikea furniture taught him, it’s how to read vague instructions. The helmet was pretty lightweight, and it fit on his head like a motorcycle helmet. Long gloves connected onto his hands. It felt like an extensive VR game.

The logo popped up on the screen, and Felix felt a slight pinch in the back of his head. Then, he was floating through this dark mass. 

And that’s exactly how he ended up where he was right now.

Felix’s hands felt heavy. He looked down and noticed two gloves pixelating on his fists. He flexed his fingers inside the glove and noticed a white “P” on the inside of the gloves. Huh, customized equipment. That was pretty cool. Felix remembered the programmer saying that a character’s weapon was given at the start of the game based on a short quiz. Of course, Felix’s character came completely customized for him, so no annoying quiz needed thankfully. He took enough of those in his past.

The darkness surrounding Felix melted away as blue cubic lines formed on the walls and ceiling.

_ “Welcome to Cybertube,” _ a computer voice spoke.  _ “Before we begin, it’s important to go through orientation to make sure all equipment is in sync. Please, walk forward five steps.” _

Felix rolled his eyes. Piece of cake. He took five steps forward, and the panel underneath him lit up. Felix nearly lost his balance as the cube flew up into the air. Cubes like it sprung up around him, forming a pathway.

_ “Jump forward.” _

Felix looked over the edge of the cube. “Are you kidding me? I have to be at least three meters away and two stories up!”

He grumbled to himself as the computer voice repeated the objective. Felix backed up to the edge of the cube and took in a deep breath. He squeezed his eyes shut as he jumped forward. 

Felix’s shoes caught on the side of the cube, and he fell forward. His body slid across the cube. His head reached the edge. Felix dug his hands and feet into the cube’s surface. He stared down at the ground below him and jumped backward. The cube shifted underneath his weight, and Felix’s heart leapt into his throat. 

_ “Good. Continue forward until you reach the end.” _  A golden door appeared at the last cube, almost 10 cubes away.

“No fucking way. I almost died!” Felix yelled back. He knew it was just a game, but that was the most real thing he ever felt in his life. Would he be hurt in real life if he got hurt here? He almost didn’t want to find out.

The computer repeated itself, and Felix stood up. He groaned. Either he went forward and did what it said or he sat on the cube for an eternity. 

Felix ran forward again, but this time, he kept his eyes open. His feet landed on the cube and slid forward a bit. He held up his hands to help balance himself. As Felix looked down, he realized he landed square in the middle.

Huh, that wasn’t so bad.

Jump by jump, Felix made his way across the cubic bridge. He wondered if gaming physics applied here, where the character could jump three times the normal length they should be able to. The shockwaves of his feet hitting the block felt real. He could feel the wind passing through his hair and the gravity pulling him onto the next block.

Felix finally reached the last block. The golden door glowed onto his hand as he reached out for it. He grabbed the round doorknob and twisted. As he opened the door, a blinding light hit his face. He squinted through the pain and opened the door as far as it would go.

The chattering of people reached through the light. Felix blinked his eyes open and saw he was in a small town of some sort. People bustled about and chatted to one another. He could smell pies and bread baking. The sun warmed his skin, and he heard birds tweet as their wings flapped overhead. 

Felix walked into the town and closed the door behind him. He stood in the middle of a square covered in dirt roads and fenced in by pasty brick houses. As he turned to get a 360 view of the game, he noticed the door disappeared.

Wait, were his pants vibrating?

Felix dug into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a blue cell phone looking device. It had the CyberTube logo with a blue circle orbiting around it written on the screen. 

A face appeared on the screen; their red lips curled up into a smile. Felix noted how fierce their bright blue eyes looked against their brown skin.

“Welcome to Cybertube,” the avatar spoke. “Before you begin playing, I’d like to run you through how to use your TubePad.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, but continued listening. A menu appeared on the screen with several words highlighted blue against black boxes.  The first word, “Map,” lit up in bright pink letters.

He heard the avatar’s voice through the speakers. “Click here if you wish to locate yourself within the world of CyberTube.” The screen faded to a map. Felix noted a yellow star in the middle of the map. It was right underneath the word “CyberTown.” There were a few other areas on the screen, but before Felix could get a good look at them, the map faded away.

The second word, “Team,” lit up in pink. The voice continued, “Here is where you can see all the statistics of your teammates. As you can see, you are the only current member. To add a player, click the “add member” button in the bottom right of the screen and type in their username.”

A white bar highlighted his personal information on the screen. Felix noted his avatar was in a square box beside the information.

A green HP bar, followed by 100/100 stretched across the screen. “When your HP depletes to 0, you will be asked if you wish to log out or continue the game. Those who choose “Continue” will be transported back to your team’s base for healing.”

Below was a blue bar, labeled PP and followed by another 100/100. “The blue bar is your Power Points. When your Power Points reach 0, your weapon will no longer work. Each weapon will be recharged at the end of one Cyber Day. If your weapon runs out before the end of the day, charging stations are located in several areas throughout the game.”

Felix wanted to absorb all the information that was handed to him, but the screen changed again. The third word, labeled “Nearby Viruses” lit up.

“This option allows you to see Viruses surrounding your area. Viruses differ between areas and are ranked from a 1-4 star difficulty.”  Felix wanted to know more, but again, the screen shifted.

The fourth word, “Objectives,” turned pink. “Every Cyber Week, a new objective will appear. This can range from liberating a player’s camp from a virus infestation to defeating a new boss terrorizing an area. No one is forced to complete the objective, but you will be awarded CyberPoints for participating.”

_ ‘The hell are Cyber Points?’ _ Felix thought, and the screen moved on.

The fifth word, “Help,” lit up. “Click here if you need a refresher on basic rules or wish to ask the creator a question.”

Then finally, the last word lit up. “Click here if you wish to leave CyberTube and return to the real world.” The screen faded back to the avatar, and Felix felt a lump form in his stomach. “This completes your orientation on your TubePad. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, and welcome to CyberTube.” The device played a little melody before turning off. 

“Yeah, I have a lot of important fucking questions,” Felix yelled. A few people turned to look at him but went back about their business. He grumbled under his breath and tried to process what… whoever that was spouted off to him.

Why didn’t it tell him something useful, like how to use his weapon?  What did the Virus characters look like? He saw a few through the game trailer, but if there really was an abundance of Virus characters, shouldn’t there be a database where you could look up information on a certain Virus.

“Maybe it’s like a Poke’dex,” he mumbled. Felix looked around for any sort of familiar faces. No one acknowledged he was there. So, he started walking.

The town had a few trees lining the streets, and every once and awhile, he’d hear a stock dog bark sound. The sky looked like a clear summer day.

Felix pulled out his TubePad and clicked on the “Objective” tab. Nothing came up on the screen. He gripped the device in his palm and looked around. 

“What am I supposed to be doing here?” he groaned through his teeth.  

“You could look for someone to talk to.”

Felix jumped as a familiar deep voice spoke behind him. He turned and saw a white masked man with a hand on his hip.

“Cry! Thank god, a familiar face,” Felix ran over to his friend. “I finally get to meet you in person… well sort of.”

Cry laughed. “Probably the only time you ever will.” Cry looked around and whistled. “Hard to believe this is all a game, right?”

“I know. It all feels so real.”

Cry looked down and lifted up one of Felix’s gloves. “These are cool. Are these your weapons?”

“I guess so. No one told me anything about how to fight in this game!” Felix yelled up at the sky. 

Cry laughed. “Dude, didn’t it tell you there’s a training ground in the town?”

Felix blinked. When did he miss that part? Cry motioned for Felix to follow him, and Felix complied. The two walked side by side through the square.

“You know, you’re the last one to show up here. We’ve been waiting for you.”

“ _ We _ ?”

“Yeah. Me, Minx, and Ken. Did you have problems setting up the game or something? I thought you were good at that kind of vague directions shit.”

Felix gave a dry laugh. “We only just talked about this 10 minutes ago… or at least 10 minutes since I logged in.” How long  _ was _ he in this game anyway?

“Well, whatever man. We’re here anyway.”

Felix looked up at a tall building with tan bricks. It must’ve been about four stories high. Cry walked over to the large metal doors, and they slid apart. Felix followed close behind.

A mechanical bee looking machine soared toward his face. Felix cried out and braced himself for impact. The bee burst into a cluster of blue pixels.

“Sorry!” He heard Ken yell out. Felix caught his breath and then smiled. How did he know Ken’s avatar would have his faithful bear hat on?

“Too bad your aim isn’t that good when playing normal games,” a British voice replied. Felix looked up as a girl with brown hair and a purple streak jumped down from the boxes. 

“You’re hilarious,” Ken responded with a neutral expression. 

“Minx?” Felix watched the girl turn to look at him and smile.

“The one and only,” she responded and crossed her arms. “I guess this is the only time I’ll ever get to meet you, even if we live in the same country.”

Felix opened his mouth to speak, but a swarm of bees formed behind them. Ken and Minx turned. 

“Guess we’ll have to introduce ourselves later,” Cry spoke. “I’m running low on PP, so you guys can handle this stuff.” He pushed Felix toward the center of the training arena.  With a quick “later” and a salute, he disappeared out the double doors.

Felix ducked as a bee flew right at his head. He looked over toward Minx. Her body started to wobble before disappearing completely. 

It seemed like Minx’s assassin skills just got deadlier.

“Behind you!” Ken yelled out. He ran at Felix and retracted his fist. Felix ducked as Ken’s hand crashed into the bee. It flew across the room and smacked against the wall.

Felix looked at Ken, his mouth wide open. Ken smirked and flexed his arm muscles. “I got enhanced strength from the game. Pretty cool, right?”

Two bees that flew at them crashed to the ground. The area in front of them wobbled as Minx reappeared.

“I should've let them kill you.”

“But you love me.” 

Minx quirked an eyebrow at Ken, and she looked over at Felix. “Well don’t just stand there with your mouth open. Go let loose.”

Felix looked down at his hands. He clenched them into fists and watched the bees swarm around them. “Only, I don’t know what the fuck my power is.”

“You think we did?” Ken chuckled. “This game is bad at telling you about your abilities.”

“Well you better figure it out quick,” Minx said as she stood up. Felix turned as a swarm of angry bees flew at them. He looked down at his fists and waited until one got up close. Mimicking Ken, he pulled his hand back and smacked into one of the robotic bees. The bee staggered backward a bit, but didn’t seem too affected by it. 

Another bee flew towards him, and Felix barely missed it’s stinger. He punched forward again, but it still had little effect on them. As he turned, he saw a whole swarm flying toward him. Felix screamed and started running in the opposite direction.

Minx laughed as Ken called out, “You got this, Felix. Be the bee.”

“I could use some help here!” Felix yelled. The swarm continued after him. He slid to a halt as he reached the other side of the wall.  Ken took a step forward to help, but Minx put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, and she winked. 

Felix turned to see the buzzing cloud of death closing in on him. He swore his heart stopped. The cloud dove toward him. Felix used all his strength to duck down. 

His fists connected with the ground. There was a loud boom, and Felix watched a blue wave of sound fly from his gloves. The wave spread out in all directions, knocking over nearby boxes, popping a few light bulbs, and pixelating the whole swarm of bees in front of him. Felix watched the blue wave disappear, and the whole room grew silent. 

What… did he just do?

“You alright?” Ken asked as he and Minx ran up to him. Felix stood up on shaky legs. 

“Thanks for the help,” he spoke, though his cracking voice hardly conveyed his sarcasm.

“That was probably the second coolest thing I’ve seen yet,” Minx said. She patted Felix on the back.

Felix looked over at her, then back to his gloves. The blue rings between his knuckles were glowing, and he felt a slight tingle in his hands.

_ “Arena damage detected. All players are to evacuate until further repairs can be completed.” _

Ken laughed. “Way to break the game.”

“I’m sorry, okay! I panicked.” Felix watched Ken smile then mimicked it.

“Come on. We should probably meet up with Cry. He’ll want to know about this.”  Minx began to walk out of the room, followed by Ken. Felix followed behind. He turned his gloves over and over, examining every detail. His eyes rested on the white “P” in the middle, well now a mostly white “P” since the top had a black line through it now. He pulled out his TubePad and pulled up his player stats. The PP bar read 90/100. Well, at least he wouldn’t have to keep pulling out his TubePad if he wanted to know how much power he had left.

The doors to the training arena opened, and Felix squinted at the swift change of strong light.

“Are you guys done already?” Cry asked as he came over to the doors. “I was just about to join you.”

Ken answered, “Thunder fists over here broke the game.”

“Not on purpose!” Felix barked back.

“It doesn’t matter now,” Minx spoke. She turned to Cry and continued, “though you did miss an interesting battle.”

“What a shame,” Cry said as he clicked his tongue. “I guess I’ll just have to wait until next time to show off.”

“Well, our abilities should work even if there aren't Viruses around, right?” Ken asked. He turned to face Minx, but she was gone. Ken felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, but no one was there.

“I’m going to say that's a yes,” Cry said as Minx reappeared beside him. She flashed Ken a smile. “So, thunder fists huh?”

Felix felt his cheeks warm. “Well, I don't really know what happened. One minute I was standing, the next my hand slammed on the ground and all those things were gone.”

“You mean the trackers?” Cry asked and raised a brow.

“Trackers?” Felix repeated. Ken brought out his TubePad, which Felix noted was red, and showed him the Virus index. There were two pictures that appeared, the bee looking things from the training ground and another one which looked like a cat of some sort. Ken pushed the bee’s picture, and Felix read the text beneath it.

_ Trackers _

_ Level: 1 star _

_ Area: CyberTown _

_ Attacks: Poison Stingers  _

_ Description: An aerodynamic Virus with a poison stinger. Harmless in singles. Deadly in numbers. _

_ Number Killed: 52 _

Felix looked up at Ken after reading, and Ken turned off his TubePad. Felix pulled out his own TubePad, and sure enough, there was an entry for Trackers in his Virus inventory. Only, his number killed read “15.”

Cry peeked over his shoulder. “Was that all from one blow?”  Felix nodded, and Cry whistled. “Well, I know who I’m not messing with.”

Felix raised a brow. “So, what’s your power?” He saw Ken and Minx look at each other and smile, and Cry chuckled.

Cry flung the palm of his hand in front of Felix’s face. Felix watched Cry’s hand carefully, noting how Cry flexed his fingers and how concentrated he looked. The wind blew his hair a bit, and Felix looked up at Cry’s mask and back to Cry’s hand.

Cry’s shoulders started to shake, and he soon burst out laughing. Felix looked up at Cry’s mask, and Minx and Ken started to laugh too. 

Felix’s cheeks burned and he folded his arms. “What was that about?”  A heavy weight pressed down on his shoulder, and Felix looked to his left. Two hollow eyes looked at him, and a creepy smile spread across a white face.

Felix cursed in Swedish as he pushed the armless being off him. The little marshmallow rolled down his arm and squeaked as it hit the ground on its back. It sat up, shook its head from side to side, and blinked a bit. It then looked up at Felix again, its smile spreading back on his face.

“It’s just a Sup Guy,” Cry spoke.  The little Sup Guy ran over to Felix’s side and rubbed up against his leg. “And it likes you.”

“How did you figure out you could do that?” Felix asked.

“I didn’t. I asked the ‘help’ section, because it said I was supposed to get a weapon. Well, I didn’t. And it told me some people get summoning abilities.”

“I had to do the same,” Minx added. “It said some might also get physical abilities to aid them in battle.” She flashed one of the knives on her belt. “Doesn’t mean I didn’t get a weapon though.”

“As if I wasn’t terrified of you enough already,” Felix mumbled.

Ken stretched his arms up toward the sky. “So, now that the training ground is kinda broke-” he heard Felix mutter under his breath, “what should we do now?”

Cry shrugged. “We could go exploring.”

Minx looked up at the sky. “Actually, I do believe it’s getting dark.”

“Is there an inn around here we can stay at?” Felix asked.

Ken scratched his beard. “I’m not sure, but I don’t want to waste any CyberPoints on an Inn the first night.”

“Yeah, what are those?” Felix asked.

“Didn’t you listen to anything your TubePad explained?” Minx asked.

Felix was about to reply, but Cry interrupted, “When you beat a Virus, you get CyberPoints, which is like the currency around here. You can upgrade your weapons, stay at the inn at night, or buy health potions and whatnot. You know, kind of like an RPG game.”

“Thank you, Cry, for actually being helpful,” Felix said. “We can all meet back here some other time.”

Ken nodded and looked down at his TubePad. “Mary is expecting me home for dinner anyway, and since time is all screwy here, I don’t know how long we’ve been in game.”

“Go, and say hello to her for me, would you?” Minx added. She pulled out her own TubePad and scrolled down to the “logout” option. “See you all on Skype.”

“Later,” Cry spoke. 

Felix watched his friends pixelate before disappearing one by one. He looked down at his own TubePad, the blue letters glaring back at him. He pushed the button.

The tingling feeling from before spread across his whole body. He watched his limbs start to pixelate before the whole world around him faded away.

When he opened his eyes back up, he lifted the helmet off his face, now awake in the real world.  Felix heard the Skype conversation between his friends chirping.

**Cryaotic:** that was epic!

**ToastyKen:** you’re telling me. Everyone make it bak ok?

**ToastyKen:** *back

**RPGMinx:** I did~

Felix typed in a quick message to let them know he was home safe as well.

**Cryaotic:** So, tomorrow around 9ish?

**RPG Minx:** You mean 2 right?

**Cryaotic:** Timezones man

**ToastyKen:** I’m all for it 

**Peeeewdiepie:** Sounds good. Later bros


End file.
